1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a driveline for a vehicle, and more particularly to the mounting and centering of a propshaft with an axle module.
2. Background Art
Drivetrain systems for vehicles have been known for many years. The drivetrain system generally includes an engine, a transmission, and a front and rear differential connected by a propshaft. Halfshafts connect the wheels to the differentials in the typical drivetrain system. The four general drive train systems are front wheel drive, rear wheel drive, all-wheel drive, and four wheel drive.
Drivetrain systems are generally distinguished by the delivery of power to a different combination of drive wheels, i.e. front drive wheels, rear drive wheels, or some combination of both. In addition to delivering power to a particular combination of drive wheels, most drivetrain systems permit the driven wheels to rotate at different speeds. This allows the outside wheels to rotate faster then the inside wheels on a turn and the front wheels to rotate faster than the rear drive wheels during straight line speed. An all wheel drive vehicle generally will deliver power to both the front and rear axles at all times. During a slip condition at one wheel more torque will be delivered to the axle in the non slip condition until the drivetrain returns to an equilibrium state. Some prior art all-wheel drive systems monitor each wheel separately and send power to each depending on its current state as determined by numerous sensors. A four wheel drive system generally is primarily rear or front wheel drive and only delivers power to the secondary or xe2x80x9chang-onxe2x80x9d axle when necessary.
Usually with the hang on or all wheel drive vehicle drive train systems a propeller shaft or driveshaft is needed between the front axle and the rear axle of the vehicle. This creates many packaging and installation constraints that are imposed upon the propshaft. The installation of the propshaft into the vehicle at the manufacturing facility must be done in limited space and in a very short time frame. Prior art systems have used a propshaft that has a centering device that included an appendage extending from a rear and or front axle module. The centering appendage had to be aligned with a receiving notch on the propshaft or driveshaft being installed to the axle module. However, with the above identified packaging difficulties found underneath the frame of the vehicle, the propshaft is difficult to install because of the angle needed to align the appendage with the notch between the propshaft and the axle module. Furthermore, reduction of the required time frame to install the propshaft to the rear axle module and greater emphasis on the installation of the propshaft to the rear axle module being done in an accurate and complete manner, adds pressure to the installation process. There have been attempts to readjust or redesign the centering appendage and the propshaft but still the angle needed to mount the propshaft to the rear axle module is too great and there has become a need in the art for a new method of centering the propshaft to the rear axle module.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a modified mounting system for a flexible driveline coupling that allows centering and installation in a limited installation space and time.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved driveline system for a vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new mounting method for a driveline propshaft.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a flexible coupling to mount an integrated centering flange thereto for use in mounting a propshaft to a vehicle driveline module.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means to mount a propshaft to a driveline module that requires less angle of attachment then prior art systems.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated centering flange for use in mounting a propshaft to a driveline module that will reduce the time and effort of manufacturing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a way of connecting a propshaft to a driveline module that will eliminate packaging difficulties of the vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing objects a centering flange for use in mating a shaft to a driveline module is disclosed. The centering flange includes a body, and an appendage extending from one end of the body. The centering flange also includes a plurality of lobes extending from the body equidistantly arranged around the perimeter of the body. The centering flange also includes a circumferential recess on a side of the body opposite the appendage. The centering flange is connected to a flexible coupling on one end thereof while the other end is connected to a housing flange connected to the driveline module.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides an improved driveline module for a vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an integrated centering flange for use in connecting a propshaft to a driveline module.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method of installing the propshaft to the driveline module with a reduced angle of attachment.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the integrated centering flange allows for a quicker installation period thus increasing manufacturing productivity.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the integrated centering flange reduces the packaging necessary for the driveline module and the propshaft within the driveline space.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings.